The Mermaid Spy
by melanshi
Summary: When Bella meets her cousin Snowy, she doesn't think much if it. So Snowy wears t-shirts everyday. Maybe she's a bit too skinny. Maybe her blonde hair's too straight. But Bella changes her mind when she notices Snowy heading to Mako often. Then she learns an old family secret that will change the way she sees the world. What will happen to the cousins?
1. Chapter 1- Cousin?

**I don't own H2O. I own Snowy.**

Bella's POV

"Bella! Your cousin's here!" Mom called up to me.

I looked at Emma, Cleo, and Rikki. We walked down the stairs.

There was a pretty blonde American girl standing there. She wore no makeup and was still pretty. She wore a black t-shirt and shorts. She had on a digital watch.

"Hi!" She smiled, showing her perfect teeth. "I'm Christina but everyone calls me Snowy."

I shook her hand. "Isabella. Bella for short. This is Emma, Cleo, and Rikki," I introduced.

"Oh, Aunt Carrie?" Snowy said. "Can I go out to Mako?"

We mermaids froze. It was late and why was she going to Mako?

…

Snowy's POV

"We start small with the Gold Coast and transform this island into the perfect base!" The first man explained.

I was hiding behind a tree.

"Some man tried a few years ago but never accomplished it," the second said.

Someone covered my mouth.

"Why hello, Blondie." I saw some strong man holding me.

I bit down sharply on his hand and wouldn't let go. He howled in pain and let go. I punched him square across his face. In his shock, I was able to push him into the river. He hit his head on some rocks and was knocked unconscious.

I ran as more men chased me. I was covered in scrapes and bruises as I leaped and jumped and ran over rocks and through jungle.

Suddenly, I feel into a hole near a waterfall. I was instantly knocked unconscious as I hit my head.


	2. Chapter 2- Mysterious Figures

**I don't own H2O. I own Snowy.**

Bella's POV

I beat my tail frantically as I swam. It was past midnight! Where was Snowy?

I swam back up to the beach where my boyfriend, Will, was waiting. He helped me out of the water.

"Any sign of Snowy?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Well, I think we know where took look now." We both exchanged nervous glances.

Will grabbed some towels from his boat and quickly dried me off. I thanked him and we took off into the jungle.

Snakes hissed at our sneakers and the wind tried to push us into the dirt. The darkness seemed to want to choke us but kept being pushed away by the light from Will's flashlight.

I hadn't noticed that Will had stopped until he yelled, "Stop!"

He shined the light to both sides of us. I'd totally forgotten about the river.

Unknown POV

"Stop!" The boy cried.

The girl, probably his girlfriend, stopped as he caught up. They shined their flashlight up and down the river in front of them.

The girl slapped her face. "I'd totally forgotten about the river!"

The boyfriend laughed. "Good memories." I pondered that for a second. What good memories could come from a river? I made a mental list.

"Will?" The girl asked. "What are we going to do? Em says this goes on for miles! You know I just can't cross it! You remember what happened last time with the stepping stones!"

Will laughed again. "Good memories!" When he saw the look on his girlfriend's face he stopped and became serious. "I could always carry you?"

"Fine. Just don't drop me." She looked around. "I have a feeling we're being watched."

I slowly slid deeper into the bush I was in. Then I remember that a bazillion other things besides humans could be watching them. I made another mental list.

"And hurry!" The girl continued. "Snowy could be _dying _for all we know!"

I smiled as the girl was carried by Will across the river. Darling, you just gave away sooooooooo many things you shouldn't have during that small conversation.

Snowy POV

As I was unconscious, I remember a few tiny bits from when I broke into being conscious.

#1: _"Will! Set up the ladder quickly!" Bella yelled at a boy. _

_ I remember staring at a cavern ceiling._

_ Bella looked down at me and gently stroked my hair. "It's going to be okay, Snow…" Blackness filled my vision._

#2: _Will was peering down into the ocean off the side of a boat. I felt something soft beneath my head (a pillow?). I couldn't make out what Will was saying but I knew that his mouth was moving. My ears mustn't have been working correctly. Black._

"Christina!" Someone was calling my name.

"Christina, wake up!" Aunt Carrie?


End file.
